


Watching You

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo puts on a show, Renji watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Having my story deleted for containing explicit content only motivated me to write something even more explicit, mwahaha! *evil face***

 

**Here you go, pure smut and nothing but smut.**

* * *

A slender hand dipped beneath the elastic waist band of a pair of pale blue sweat pants. The movement was slow, tentative, almost timid as the fingers ghosted over coarse hair and the overheated, sensitive skin hidden below. A low whine escaped through clenched teeth, a dull thud followed by whispered curses echoed in the small, dark room as the boy threw his head back and collided with the wall behind him.

As another hushed moan escaped from the boy's mouth, his eyes fleeted to the dark figure in front of him. The gaze that met his was intense, the russet orbs ablaze with lust so thick he could taste it. Keeping their eyes locked, he tugged his pants down over his hips, exposing a pair of smooth, perfectly-toned thighs and a prominent erection, the tip glistening in the moonlight. He tightened his fist and moved a little faster, drawing a shaky groan from the depths of his throat.

His lone audience shifted, and he heard the man's breathing grow heavier.

Arousal spiked through the boy's blood and urged his hands to pump harder. Panting softly, he tucked his lower lip between his teeth and swallowed the whimper that was on the tip of his tongue. Feeling slightly bolder under the unwavering attention, he spread his thighs wider, giving his spectator a better view. And then, staring right at the man in front of him, he slid a finger into himself. Slowly, ever so slowly, the well-slicked digit disappeared into the small, tight passage.

A low, guttural growl reached his ears. His audience's control was gradually slipping. The knowledge that he had so much power over the older man sent a jolt of excitement through the boy's body, and he increased his pace, wantonly thrusting his finger in and out of his own entrance, toes curling as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from his leaking cock. The gaze upon him burned with hunger; he could feel it. He could smell the escalating need in the other man. It only made him harder.

When the first tremors of his climax shook his body, the boy tipped his head back again and let out a muffled cry.

"Renji!"

Then he slumped bonelessly into the mattress, his strength suddenly gone, wrenched out of him along with the fluids splattered all over his abdomen.

The figure at the end of the bed finally moved. The man's larger frame loomed over the boy's body and strong, calloused palms reached out to caress the sweat-drenched skin beneath. Auburn eyes mapped out the lean body greedily, taking in the heaving chest and flushed cheeks. Ichigo's breaths came in harsh pants, his lips parted to show a hint of the wet, pink tongue within. The sight was too enticing, and Renji couldn't help but lean down to capture that mouth in a searing kiss. His hands kept busy; one buried in spiky orange hair, the other sneaking down to fondle the freshly-spent length beneath him. Nimble fingers gradually explored further until they came to a stop at Ichigo's quivering opening. There, Renji probed gently, mindful of his lover's heightened senses. Slowly, he slid his come-covered fingers in, then out, earning soft, drawn-out moans from the boy.

"Shit, Ichigo." Renji's voice was hoarse, thick with desire. "That was so hot,  _fuck_ , I need...I can't..."

The younger man grinned up at him. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Clothes hit the floor immediately, and the bed creaked as Renji spread his lover's legs wider to kneel between them. A deep, rumbling groan spilled from his lips as he looked down to see the tip of his sex nudging against Ichigo's entrance, and then, holding his breath, he pushed in, breaching the boy's body with a slow, controlled rock of his hips.

Below him, Ichigo arched his back and let out a murmured curse, his body fully aroused again under the redhead's skilled ministrations.

"Ha...god, you're so...fucking...tight," Renji choked out between gritted teeth as he gradually sped up, his instincts guiding him to bring both of them over the edge.

Ichigo threw an arm over his mouth and bit down hard on it; just in time, as his cock was suddenly enveloped in a searing hot fist, the grip firm and strong and rubbing him in all the right places. He tasted copper on his tongue, but he was too far gone to care.

"Renji-" he half-sobbed, half-moaned, his nails scraping the redhead's forearms as the older man slammed into him one last time.

"Ahh...I-Ichi." Renji slumped over his young lover, his hips rocking slowly as he released deep inside the boy. His hand continued to move, urging Ichigo towards his second climax, and he didn't stop until warm, sticky fluid finally spilled over his knuckles and dripped onto the boy's already-soiled stomach.

And then there was silence in the room but for the sound of hushed, ragged breaths of the two lovers lying side-by-side; limbs tangled loosely around each other with matching contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

**The End.**

**No. Plot. Whatsoever. xD It's probably the most plotless of all my PWPs so far, hah!**


End file.
